Love is an Open Door
by Calithil of Antioch
Summary: Ship of Kristoff and Anna, takes place after the movie. I don't have a lot of time to write, but I'll keep building on it when I can! :)
1. Prologue: The Proposal

It had been a perfect day, just Anna and Kristoff at the beach together. A picnic and a game of frisbee, and a giant sand castle that was, sadly, attacked by the incoming tide. Anna sat on the beach, waiting for Kristoff to come back. She wondered what he was up to, and she was getting jittery. He told her to stay there though, and mumbled something about a surprise. He had been gone forever it seemed. Of course it had been a mere fifteen minutes, but in Anna time it had been a millennium. Finally Kristoff returned, and he took Anna by the hand, leading her to a hill. As they approached the top, Kristoff put his hands over Anna's eyes.

"No peeking!" He said playfully. Anna giggled and let Kristoff guide her to the crest of the hill, and he pulled his hands back, leaving Anna looking down at the sand below. Written there in huge letters was "will you marry me?".

"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Anna sighed, "I wonder who would go to all that trouble..." Then it connected in her mind. She squealed and turned to Kristoff, who was on one knee, holding out a small ring.

"Anna..." he started. She answered before he could even say it all.

"Yes!" she cried. Kristoff smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, and Anna looked down at it. It wasn't top quality, not the finest metal, and there was a very small stone in it, but Anna loved it.

"I'm sorry, it was all I could afford." Kristoff stated. Anna just shook her head.

"It's perfect. I love you so much!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He replied, laughing. Anna stepped back, smiling. She couldn't stop smiling if she tried, she was just so happy.


	2. The Wedding

The day of the wedding arrived, late in December. It only seemed fitting to be married in the snow, plus Anna thought it would be absolutely beautiful. Elsa had done all the designing and creating, and the turnout was better than anyone could have ever hoped. While Elsa put the finishing touches on everything, Anna went to get ready. She had the castle staff to help put on her makeup and dress, but she decided she wanted to do it all herself. How hard could it be, really? However, when she got to her room, the dress was nowhere in sight. How strange. And quite alarming. The wedding was in only three hours!

Anna ran into the hall, searching for the missing gown. Off to one side she saw Sven, trotting toward her. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he looked as happy as could be. When he reached Anna, he nudged her a bit, pushing her into the room opposite her own. Anna laughed.

"What is it, boy? What do you want to show-" She trailed off as she saw what it was Sven was so happy about. Her dress. But it didn't look like a wedding gown anymore. It was torn in places, and a bit muddy. Sven must have found it and wanted to play. Anna could feel the tears coming on. This day she had dreamed of for so long was completely ruined. Of course the palace seamstresses could make another dress, but it wouldn't be ready in nearly enough time.

"Sven?" Anna started, trying to stay calm. "Did you do this?" Sven nodded, happier than ever. But as he noticed the strained tone in Anna's voice, he realized maybe he had done something wrong. He hung his head and sank down to the floor, letting out a pitiful noise.

"It's okay..." Anna said. She hadn't meant to upset Sven, he hadn't known any better. Anna sat down next to him, burying her face in his fur. She wouldn't let herself cry, she would _not _let herself cry. But she couldn't help it. Anna let out a sob. She didn't know how to fix this. How could anyone fix this? She'd just have to go tell everyone that the wedding was going to be postponed. As she cried, Sven got up and left the room. Anna just sat there. Even the reindeer wouldn't stay and comfort her. A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door.

"Anna?" came Elsa's voice, "Anna can I come in? Are you okay? Sven brought me here. Why aren't you getting ready?" When Anna didn't answer, Elsa pushed open the door, first seeing her sister in a heap on the carpet, and then spying the ruined gown.

"Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry." Elsa said quietly. Anna just sniffled a little and looked up. Elsa held out a hand, and Anna took it, standing up. The sisters embraced, and when Elsa broke away she had a glimmer in her eye.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna said, "You've got that look, where you wanna do something. Right now really isn't the time to build a snowman..."

Elsa laughed. "No, this is even better." she replied. "Now, stand up straight." Anna did so, looking a bit more hopeful. Elsa started by moving her hands over Anna's arms, creating beautiful laced sleeves. With another motion, Anna's plain dress began to weave itself into a fine, crystalline fabric. It looked like a beautiful spiderweb. Elsa flicked her wrist and dainty shoes appeared on her sister's feet, nearly completing the outfit.

"Now turn around, Anna, and just give me a second." Elsa said, moving her hands as if making a snowball. A veil formed, draping down to the floor. Elsa placed it on Anna's head, and made one final sweep of her arm, creating a wonderful cape attached to the dress. Anna looked in a nearby mirror and gasped, tears coming again, this time of joy.

"Oh, Elsa..." she said, "This is gorgeous. Thank you so much!" Elsa smiled and nodded, feeling happy that she could finally put her powers to good use for her sister.

* * *

Anna was so excited, she could hardly believe she was getting married, right now. As a maid handed her the bouquet, Anna took a deep breath and stepped forward, into view of the wedding party. She could faintly hear music playing, but her heart was beating so rapidly that it was an effort just to remember to keep walking. When her eyes landed on Kristoff, her heart sped up even more, which she didn't even think was possible at this point. He was so handsome, standing there in attire fit for a prince. Which, he would be in a few minutes.

Anna finally reached the front, and turned to face the groom. He smiled at her and then looked at the priest, who began the ceremony. Anna could hardly concentrate on any of it. She saw her sister, standing off to the side as the maid of honor, and Olaf and Sven as the best men. Kristoff couldn't exactly call a reindeer a best man, but he wanted to, and he just couldn't say no to Olaf, so they became the best men together. In the audience was a mix of royal families, people from all over the kingdom, and every single troll from the woods. Somehow the couple made it through the vows, and they both said "I do." Rings were exchanged and the priest told Kristoff he may now kiss the bride.

"May I?" he asked Anna playfully.

"You may." she replied, a huge smile on her face. As they kissed, the audience erupted in cheers, and Elsa made tiny snowflakes begin to flutter down from the sky. It was truly one of the most beautiful weddings ever to be seen. The reception was wonderful as well, full of dancing and laughter. It lasted through the night, and by the time all the guests decided to turn in, even Anna had to admit she was getting tired. She went back to her room, where she changed into her night clothes. Kristoff appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course!" laughed Anna. Then it occurred to her that they were married now, and would traditionally be staying in the same room. Well good, it got lonely in there all the time with no one else. She jumped on the bed and Kristoff smiled in admiration of his new wife. They cuddled up together under the covers and soon fell asleep, the perfect ending to what had turned out to be the most magical day of their lives.


End file.
